A Dove amongst Crows
by God'sWritingHand
Summary: A Literary production by:God'sWritingHand. Extra advice and support given by:taioraandtippy4evr Still in the works,I hope to have a small portion of the first few chapters done,by the end of the christmas holidays, Cheers and Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Parts 1,2 and 3

**A Dove Amongst Crows.**

_A Tragedy, and Romance Story._

Written and Edited By: **God'sWritingHand**

Extra advice and Guidance by: **taioraandtippy4evr**

Inspired by many different sources, but most of it came from my own brain.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**As a warning...**

**This text has been reviewed, and it's content is suitable for anyone 15+ **

**Anyone else who is younger than this, should respect the site's tight restrictions **

**on content viewing.**

**Thank you for your consideration,**

* * *

**Brandon.**

Prologue:

**"It's not personal, it's business." **I stated

I squeezed the trigger with all the force of my other kills, but this one was much more satisfying, like a weight taken off.

**"Sttaaannn~!"** was the last thing the figure yelled, before being propelled in a spray of blood out the office window. The window smashed in a symphony, much like the final notes in an Oprah, loud, powerful, and ending in dead silence, and the glass hitting the hard wood floors?

Applause.

A once in a lifetime performance, it could never be repeated again. I walked towards the stained glass, to the window where the gaping hole could be seen. I looked down at the aggravated city below, as it's many sirens, and gun shots could be heard on the lower levels. I turned and went towards the door, the glass crunching under my feet, and the sounds

quieted. As I fell to the floor, and my vision turned to black, as I felt the world around me dissipate..

* * *

**Chapter 1-Part 1: **

"**A Friend in need, is a Friend who Bleeds"**

**"Do you have any fucking clue-"** O'Donovan began

"**-How fucking long it will take for me to recover from this?!"**

He finished by pounding his fist on his mahogany desk, it's contents and business papers that had been resting upon it, jumped several inches forward, and some of his loose papers fluttered to the floor in front of me.

I disregarded them.

He Began pacing around his luxurious office, the floor creaking with every step he took with the darkened city as a backdrop.

**"You are a lucky fuck, Stan." **O'Donovan stated

"**That I am a forgiving man -an honest man -a god-damn business man!"**

He stopped pacing, and took a deep breath, the sweat was rolling down his forehead, he took a towel and wiped the drop which was fast approaching his furrowed brow. Stopping around the center of the desk, he leaned forward on it's surface, it creaked under the weight of his frame. As his wide gut rested on top on his desk comfortably, and his fat went along and pushed a few more papers off the already disorganized desk.

**"So, I'll give you another chance..." **He whispered.

He pushed forward a black and white Polaroid picture of a man in a leather jacket, in what would be the harbor, from what I could tell.

**"This man. His name is ****Julianno Barbados****."** he glanced down at the photo and looked piercingly up in my eyes. **"You, will speak to him about our shipments that have been halted, because of these pigs down in the harbor."**

I spoke. **"What would you have me do about this?"**

**"I'll tell you what-I-would-have ****you**** do." **he laughed.

He paused for a moment, and continued. "**I want you to 'negotiate' something with these cock-suckers..." **

He turned towards the filing cabinet in the far right corner of his office, searched through some papers and pulled out a dull yellow envelope. He walked up to the front of his desk, and sat down, the desk's creak was more defined this time.

He passed me the envelope, it was light, as if it only had a few pieces of paper in it, and it looks like it had been prepared prior to my mistake. Like he had been expecting for an occasion such as this. It made no difference to me, I was hired and I could only do so much.

**"Everything you need, should be right in this envelope." **he smiled and turned back to his desk.

I asked his swiftly **"What the hell's in this?"**

he turned back toward me, and his face had quickly lost it's happy disposition andhe said bluntly **"Go take an evening stroll."**

**Chapter 1-Part 2:**

"**The Courier"**

I left his office that evening, in a hurried blur, filled with apologies of: "Excuse me" and "Oh... I'm so Sorry."

Using the elevator was an even bigger ordeal, as there was a large flow of busy body business men who looked like bowling balls, I relished in the thought of playing "12 pin-head bowling", but I thought better of it, and disregarded the thought. The rest of the long descend was filled with the large neat-suited bovines grunting to each other about the day's happenings. I dozed off.

The elevator sounded, and the denizens of the elevator shuffled off, I thought to myself why the King would have his million dollar drug trade at the top of his own office complex, wouldn't he be worried from the law.

I figured bringing his work with him was a plausible idea at the least, or maybe he liked the idea that he was the highest cocaine dealer in New York.

I flagged down a taxi. The driver who stopped looked Mexican, my thoughts were confirmed when he spoke to me in his national accent. I discussed my fare with him, and stepped inside.

When inside the warm leather interior of a New York taxi, I took it upon myself to open and look at the contents of the document that I had been handed earlier. Tearing open the yellow paper, I found myself with some schematics in hand that looked like a boat, I examined some of the depictions, and by the looks of it some of the key weakest points of the vessel had been clearly indicated.

I sat back for a minutes and absorbed the paper in my hand, how would this fix things?

The boat looked like it was a police patrol boat, and from what had happened 7 years ago what good would destroying it do? I arrived at the harbor, and passed through the chain link fence that was open for me. The links tingled as my loose arms trailed their perimeter.

**"What can I do you for?"**

I turned around to see the owner of the voice that addressed me, and I turned to see a portly man, with a white beard that ran down to his midriff with a check-board.

**"Yes, I would like to know the whereabouts of Julianno Barbados."** I responded.

**"Ah, you're the guy he's been expecting."** he said in a contemplative voice. He walked up to me and sized me up. Although he was several inches higher than me, I could tell he seemed slightly threatened by my posture and firmness,He checked something off on the board. He then took a few steps back, and pointed in the direction of a squat building that had dark blue aluminum sidings.

**"He's in the Administrator's Office."** He told me and walked off to the door of this building.

I followed.

Unlocking the door, he stepped aside to let me through, he grunted and nodded and went back to his previous task of checking off inventory in the harbor.

The door that was slightly ajar, had a pitch-black interior. I stepped inside and the only light in the room was a desk-light. The figure who was at the desk was frantically writing paperwork, and didn't notice my presence.

**Chapter 1-Part 3:**

"**Fire-Crackers"**

**"Ah-hem"** I coughed. **"Julianno Barbados?"**

He paused for a moment, glanced up, and asked **"Could you flip the light switch? I've been in here all day from this morning, and I never got around to flipping it this evening."**

I ran my hand along the wall, feeling for a light switch, I found the nub of the lever, and flicked it. The light revealed a office in disarray, balled up pieces of paper, chocolate bar wrappers, and cans of energy drinks. The tanned individual was wearing a white dress shirt, buttoned down to the point where you could see his furry chest.

**"I'm sorry for the mess, ****senior****." **His face looked fearful, as if the mess would somehow affect my opinion of him.

It didn't. But I admit the mess did make it hard to navigate around the miniature office. I gave him a sympathetic look as if to say that I forgave him.

**"Anyway, I have an understanding that you have... a packet for me?" **He addressed the subject with care, and the only extra annunciation he made in the sentence was the last few words.

I dug into my overcoat pocket, and pulled out the yellow envelope.

**"That looks like it's been opened." **He commented.

I nodded and stated that I had been the only one in possession of the sheet, and that I hadn't left it for a minute. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"**So, may I please see the schematic?" **He asked.

His politeness surprised me, these days, it would be more surprising to find someone who would even have the word "please" cross his mind, it was quite refreshing. I immediately

complied with his request, upon receiving the documents, he removed the contents and examined the papers. It was five minutes before he spoke.

**"O'Donovan is really playing with the big boys. The boat described in the sketch is none other than the largest police patrolling boat in the city." **He cupped his face in his hands, and looked up to me with tired eyes. **"The amount of fireworks needed to explode this thing completely, would cost a small fortune."**

I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it.

**"-- and down think that **_**paying**_** for the materials is the **_**biggest issue**_**." **he gazed off in the distance. **"-to be able to get all the materials on **_**such **_**short notice.."**

I tried again to speak and was successful this time.

**"What kinda stuff are we talking about?" **I asked.

He shot a look back at me, sighed and began to explain the rarity of the particular explosive that would needed to demolish the boat.

**"Whatever happened to good old fashioned 'TNT'?"**

He laughed and stated **"That stuff is too weak for this particular job, and also TNT needs a space to be compressed into, like a hole in the wall or something, and this ship shown in the papers doesn't offer such holes."**

I walked further towards his desk, stopped, and slammed my hands down.

**"Where can I get the fucking shit?!" **I demanded with a snarly voice.

He went as pale as a sheet and shuddered, and croaked out- **"You'd need to get into-t-to the police stock room, they'd have some."**

I turned swiftly and said firmly, as the sun shined in through the open door.

**"I'll be back."**


	2. Back Story, The Story Behind The Man

**The Story Behind the Man**

**The happenings before the initial storyline.**

**Stan Booner:**

His childhood was cheerful at the least, he got to do what any other normal kid would've done, and he also had parents who fought a lot, go figure. His real father whose name was Evan Booner, was divorced by his wife Alyssa, Evan left the household when Stan was 14. Evan wasn't ever heard of again until about a year later. When he returned into Alyssa's life, asking for full custody of his son.

The family went to court, the evidence was stacked mostly even, both parents were more than able to care for the child. But Alyssa lied, she said that her husband Evan, who had been more than caring with his son, had beat him...

The court was hysterical, and ate this new information like pigs at a trough, Evan tried to recover himself by providing evidence of his good intentions, but at that moment, he had lost the case. It had been her word against his, following that court date, another court date occurred addressing Evan's poor parenting skills. Evan lost that court case and served 2 years, charged for child abuse. After those years, Evan returned and started lashing out at Alyssa for lying and sending him to jail for a crime he didn't commit.

Ted stepped into the picture when the weight of Stan's legitimate father's threats had taken effect, and plunged her into a state of depression. Ted acted like a shoulder for her, and effectively took control of Stan's life. Stan had been shocked by the changes that were happening in his life, and became anti-social and depressed. Alyssa and Ted were married by the time Stan turned 15. Stan was forced by his step-father Ted to join the military at the young age of 16 to fully take over the household while he was away.

A thorn of hatred had stabbed Stan, and for the 4 years of military service he served, Stan's Unbridled aggression took a new form... blood lust.

Upon the night of his return home, he stabbed Ted 13 times in both the neck and the chest cavity. Blood covered and drenched in sweat, he killed any witnesses, which just so happened to be his mother. Running away from home, he was on the lamb, and was pursued across several states until the heat had died down. After the few months of taking back alleys and back wooded areas, he hit the highway until he finally arrived in New York, New York.

For the next year of his life, being homeless, and not having parents, he wandered the streets of New York in a haze, caught between the bitter reality and the sweet past. While slowly getting used to the city's fast pace, he took to a dangerous life at the age of 21, by joining a syndicate, "The Spades". Over the next few months He was involved in more than 30 murders, 15 Drug Deals, and 2 bank heists. Soon his skills were eventually relied upon, and he clawed his way to the top in a matter of a few months.

The Syndicate was disbanded after the group was infiltrated by a cop who was too curious about the Spades's new success, so the groups members went to their own corners of the world and took their share's of the group's ill begotten funds.

With over 1.2 million dollars in his pocket from his share, he began to settle down into a comfortable life in an apartment building, always laying low and not buying too much. Until one of his past associates from the spades, called him up, and said that he might have some work for him. Reluctantly, Stan went to the location given and met up with the aristocrat O'Donovan Kingsly, who was looking for a bodyguard, Stan said that that wasn't exactly his field, but Kingsly insisted that his reward was much greater than any other bodyguards' salary. Opening a brief case that looked to contain more than half a million, Stan accepted, not knowing that the job offer he accepted would lead to his downfall...


	3. Chapter 2 Incomplete

**Chapter 2-Part 1:**

"**Belle of The Ball"**

** 'Allo mon chérie, J'ai trouvée une robe noire qui va suffit pour la fête ce soirée. **

**( Hello My Love, I've found a black dress that will work for the ball tonight. )**

A young blonde francophone stated into her pink cell phone.

** Excellent! Est-que tu peut portée l'accole pour ce soirée aussi? **

**( Excellent, Can you bring the booze for tonight too? )**

The man on the other line responded.

** Robert, Je ne suis pas ton servante. **

**( Robert, I am not your servant. )**

She responded as she walked by her queen sided bed and sat down.

** Tu peut dite ça, Tetianna, mais tu a été mon servante hier soir! **

**( You could say that, Tetianna, but you certainly were my servant last night! )**

Robert Laughed.

Tetianna Laughed and twirled her hair, she stood up, ajusted her bra strap and picked up her black dress. She put the phone down for a moment, and she put on the dress. As she undressed, her lack of clothing, revealed scars, and whip marks in her mid back section, as well as a few minor cut marks and bruising, all set on a canvas of light skin. She began looking for jewelry around her apartment for a few seconds, and returned to her call.

** D'accord, Je peux portee l'accole... seulement.. **

**( Okay, I can bring the alcohol, only... )**

She hesitated,

** -Seulement... quoi? **

**( Only... what? )**

He asked.

She laughed and responded.

** Seulement- Si tu peux garder un érection, TOUT la soirée! **

**( Only!- If you can keep it up, ALL night! )**

Robert Laughed also and scoffed.

** haha, Deal.** He contiuned. ** Alors, Ou est que je peux avoir un rencontre avec toi? **

**( So, Where can I meet up with you? )**

Tetianna looked at her watch, it was 6:37 PM. She sighed out.

** On peut rencontre au la coin de Duke, et Buckshot Row. **

**( We can meet at the corner of Duke and Buckshot Row. )**

** D'accord, Je dois Partir, J'ai un cas d'un homicide. Je vais être la au 7h. **

**( Ok, I have to go, I have a homicide case I have to deal with. I'll be there at Seven. )**

Robert said in a rush.

** D'accord, Je t'aime. **

**( Ok, I love you. )**

** Toi Aussi. **

**( You too. )**

** Click. **

Tetianna sat down and thought about Robert, she thought he could be right for her, but it just wasn't exciting as she hoped it would be: Dating a Cop. She sighed, and put on her high heels and walked out the door.

**To Be Contiued in Part 2**

**'' Party Crashers ''**


End file.
